Nabbit, GRABBIT!
Nabbit, GRABBIT! is a puzzle platformer for Nintendo Switch starring Nabbit as the main character. This is the first game to star Nabbit as the main character ever since he debuted in New Super Mario Bros U. Story Nabbit (seen left) is at his home on Secret Island, watching TV. He sees on the news that the Grubbits have escaped prison. The Grubbits are a group of thieving rabbits that Nabbit was one a member of, but during a heist he abandoned then when he saw the police and left the rest of them to be captured. He hears a loud noise and looks out of the window to see a large airships, with multiple pipes sucking treasure from houses. Nabbit wants the treasure for himself, and runs after the airship. After reaching the Grubbit's ship, he sneaks into their control room, where the Grubbits are discussing their plans. He finds out that the Grubbits have stolen a group of secret treasures known as the "Crystal Trinkets", that when found, grant the finder access to all the treasure in the world! Nabbit makes too much noise and the Grubbits catch him. They send Clumsy Grubbit to attack Nabbit, but Nabbit defeats him. Clumsy accidentally opens the back of the airship, sending them both back down to the ground, along with the crystal trinkets. Nabbit and Clumsy land back at Secret Island and Clumsy says the other Grubbits haven't respected him since he joined and he agrees to help Nabbit. Each of the Grubbits go to find one of the Crystal Trinkets that fell out of the back. Meanwhile Nabbit sets out to find them as well. Gameplay Despite puzzles being the main focus of the game, Nabbit is still quite athletic when it is required. Nabbit can use both items and power-ups to solve puzzle of traverse the level, which he can access by using the invetory. The game is also focussed on stealth. In some stages, if Nabbit is seen, then the enemies will chase him until he is out of sight or in some stages, being seen is an instant Game Over. Nabbit has 3 hit points to complete the stage (which can be replenished if he finds any hearts). The main goal of each stage is to find the special treasure a the end of each stage, which will end the level. Each level also contains many coins and coin bags and bonus areas where more coins can be collected. Each level also has 3 Star Coins, which are worth 1000 coins each and a bonus objective (similar to Captain Toad Treasure Tracker). Coins can be spent at the Shop (See Shop section) to buy different things. Each stage has a Rank (F,E,D,C,B,A,S) which is based on the number of Coins, Star Coins, Damage taken, Time taken and if the bonus objective has been completed. The ranks on each stage will tally up at the end of the game and will give a different ending, as well as more bonus stages, the better you did. Controls Move - Left Analogue Stick Camera Movement - Right Analogue Stick/Motion Controls Jump - A/B Pull/Pluck/Hold - Y/X Run - While running hold Y/X Use Item - X (Not all items) Crouch - ZL/ZR Ground Pound- While mid-air press ZR/ZL Sneak - ZL/ZR + Left Analogue Stick Double Jump - Jump Twice Triple Jump - Jump Three times while holding Left Analogue Stick Long Jump - While running, A/B + ZR/ZL Pause Menu - Plus Button Inventory - Minus Button Hub The game's hub area is Secret Island. It is a small grassy island with a Purple Toad House on it. Here are the parts of the hub: Shop: Where different things can be bought from Clumsy Grubbit. Blast Pipe Launches Nabbit to the World Map. Options Billboard Allows the Player to change the Settings (Can be accessed from pause menu) Treasure Vault Lets the player see the Treasures they have obtained as well as their rank on each stage. (can be accessed from pause menu) Wardrobe Lets player select costumes and scan amiibo to obtain new ones. (Can be accessed from pause menu) Nabbopedia Lets the player find information about enemies, items and bosses. (Can be accessed from pause menu) Stages After the first world, any of the 6 other worlds can be selected. Each level has a piece of treasure that Nabbit can grab to end the level, as well as any extra treasure such as coins, notes, goldbars, gems and star coins. These will give Nabbit a rank at the end of the level. Bosses Clumsy Grubbit Clumsy Grubbit is the first Grubbit fought in the game. He is found in Boss Stage 1: The Grubbship. He is shown to be cowardly and clumsy because it is his first day on the job and was only recruited to replace Nabbit after he left. He is very hesitant to fight Nabbit but is forced to because he is the lowest of the Grubbits. In his boss fight, he is not very difficult. His only attack being running around while flailing his arms about and attempting to dive at Nabbit. Vuring his second phase he receives the Supa Shoota, which is a rapid fire Bullet Bill cannon. He loses control of it and it fire quickly. (UNFINISHED) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games